Promises
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Terkadang kau harus merelakan orang yang kau cintai demi orang yang kau cintai lainnya, bukan karena takdir itu kejam tapi barangkali segalanya akan lebih baik jika seperti itu. "Menikahlah dengannya." "Tapi aku mencintaimu, bukan dia, aku hanya akan menikah denganmu." ItaSaku/SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 : Love

**PROMISES**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : LOVE**

Seorang kakak terkadang tidak mengerti kenapa rasa sayangnya pada adiknya begitu besar.

.

.

Ketika umurnya baru 5 tahun, Itachi sering melihat Sasuke terkapar tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit, tampak menyedihkan dengan banyak selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya, ia terlalu kecil untuk paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun hatinya selalu sakit tiap kali hal itu terulang, lagi dan lagi.

Suatu siang ketika ia dan sang ibu tengah menjaga Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri, ibunya berkata, "Kau tahu sayang? Sebenarnya Sasuke tak pernah lahir ke dunia ini, andai itu terjadi ibu pasti tidak akan memiliki malaikat kembar seperti kalian," dia mengusap linangan air matanya, sementara si kecil Itachi mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, "Kemauannya untuk hidup melampaui prediksi para dokter, dia lahir sebagai adikmu. Ibu cuma minta satu hal darimu sayang, lakukan yang terbaik untuknya, buat dia bahagia di hidupnya yang singkat ini, karena dia bisa mati sewaktu-waktu."

Ia agak keberatan dengan permintaan itu, namun si pria kecil mengangguk, mengulang kembali janjinya di dalam hati, bahwa ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk membuat adiknya bahagia.

Waktu bergulir, mengubah hari menjadi bulan dan bulan menjadi tahun, mereka tumbuh dalam cinta kasih dan lingkungan yang sama, namun kepribadian mereka agak berbeda, Sasuke menjadi si kecil yang manja, suka mengeluh tiap kali apa yang ia inginkan tak ia dapatkan, namun orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu berusaha menuruti keinginannya, di sisi lain kepribadian Itachi berkembang luar biasa baik, ia menjadi dewasa di usianya yang masih kanak-kanak.

Si sulung Uchiha itu masih ingat, ketika ulang tahun ketujuh mereka, ibu dan ayahnya terpaksa merayakan ulang tahun mereka di rumah sakit, ulang tahun sederhana yang tak dihadiri orang lain kecuali mereka, saat itu keadaan Sasuke kembali memburuk, ketika menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun air mata ibunya terus mengalir, sementara Itachi terdiam, ia merasa kasihan pada sang adik yang tertidur nyenyak dengan begitu banyak penderitaan.

"Tiup lilinnya, dan katakan permohonanmu," sang ayah dengan senyum yang dipaksakan mendekatkan diri ke arahnya.

Dengan helaan napas yang terasa menyakitkan, pria kecil itu mulai bicara, "Aku tidak akan meniupnya, sebeum Sasuke meniupnya duluan."

Kedua orang tuanya agak terkejut, alih-alih memaksa, mereka membiarkan kue dengan lilin yang masih menyala itu tergeletak tak tersentuh di meja dekat Sasuke.

Malam itu Itachi berharap Sasuke akan terbangun agar mereka bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama seperti tahun kemarin, tapi hingga lilin di atas kue mulai padam, adiknya tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

.

.

Tiap kali melihat keadaan Sasuke yang lemah, Itachi akan berpikir bahwa dunia itu terlalu kejam, kenapa Tuhan menyiksa adiknya sedemikian rupa, apa dosa yang pernah dilakukannya? Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu tak perah ia ungkapkan pada siapapun, meski selalu merasa Tuhan tak pernah adil dalam mengatur hidup makhluknya namun ia percaya ada saat di mana Sasuke akan sembuh dan menjadi normal seperti dirinya.

.

.

Usia Itachi baru 22 tahun ketika ia lulus dari bangku kuliahnya, dan ketimbang mencari pekerjaan sesuai dengan jurusan yang pernah ia ambil selama kuliah 4 tahun, ia malah memilih membantu ayahnya bekerja di toko roti milik keluarganya, toko roti yang telah berdiri sejak zaman kakek buyutnya, dan sekarang berkembang pesat hingga memiliki banyak cabang di Jepang.

Ia memilih membantu sang ayah bukan tanpa alasan, ayahnya sudah semakin tua tiap harinya sementara Sasuke tak akan mampu menggantikan pekerjaan sang ayah suatu saat nanti, otomatis segala tanggung jawab berat itu bertumpu di pundaknya.

Meski banyak teman-temannya yang menyayangkan keputusan itu, toh Itachi tak pernah mendengarkannya, dia akan selalu menjawab dengan nada datar, "Hidup itu pilihan, lagipula jika aku menuruti apa yang menurutmu baik, apakah kau akan menjamin semua akan berakhir sebaik yang kau perkirakan?" dengan begitu teman-temannya akan bungkam seribu bahasa.

Ia bangga bekerja di sana, melihat para pekerja yang begitu bersemangat membuat adonan roti, bernyanyi ria melupakan masalah yang tengah menimpa hidup mereka, kemudian bau harum roti akan tercium di seluruh sudut ruangan, itu semua membuatnya tersenyum.

Pada pertengahan musim semi tahun itu, seorang gadis datang ke tokonya dan membeli banyak roti, dia bilang roti tersebut akan digunakan untuk acara hanami keluarganya, namun dengan bodohnya si gadis lupa membawa uang.

"Ya Tuhan... maafkan aku, bisa tolong tunggu sebentar, aku akan pulang mengambil uangnya," katanya dengan panik.

Itachi tersenyum melihatnya, "Tidak masalah, kau bisa mengambilnya, anggap ini sebagai hadiah untukmu," senyumnya terkembang begitu sempurna, entah kenapa memandang gadis itu menimbulkan perasaan lain yang belum pernah hadir di hatinya.

Gadis itu terkejut, mata hijaunya yang sempurna nyaris membulat, "Apa?"

"Ambil saja, ini gratis untukmu," tangannya mulai mengulurkan sebuah tas kertas yang penuh roti pada pembelinya tersebut.

"Ah.. kau baik sekali," tak bisa dipungkiri, gadis itu tak pernah melihat orang sebaik ini, "Terima kasih untuk rotinya, terima kasih banyak."

Melihat betapa berapi-apinya semangat dan kebahagiaan si gadis membuat Itachi tak mampu membendung rasa senangnya, kepuasan pembeli adalah bagian tersendiri yang begitu ia sukai.

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap menjelang sore ia akan melihat gadis itu datang ke toko rotinya dan membeli roti kemudian tak akan meminta uang kembaliannya, dia bilang untuk mengganti kebaikan hati Itachi waktu itu, dari sini ia mulai mengenal gadis itu, gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis pintar lulusan seni, keceriaannya mengubah hidupnya yang kosong menjadi penuh dengan rasa yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, demi Tuhan semua berjalan begitu lancar tanpa masalah, waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Sakura adalah saat terbaik dalam hidupnya yang akan selalu ia ingat, anugerah terindah yang tiada tandingannya.

.

.

Bagi Itachi, Sakura adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya, gadis paling sempurna yang akan selalu ia cintai sampai kapanpun, dan seorang ibu yang tepat untuk anak-anaknya nanti, senyum manis si gadis akan selalu terbayang dalam mimpi malamnya yang tidak pernah berhenti hadir, serta bayangan rambut merah jambu gadis itu membingkai wajah sempurnanya dalam keindahan serupa bidadari.

Itachi bersyukur lebih dari apapun ketika gadis itu menerima permintaannya, permintaan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dekat lagi, gadis yang selama ini dikaguminya telah berhasil ia dapatkan, ia cuma harus bekerja lebih keras lagi agar uangnya cukup untuk melamar gadis itu, ya... sebentar lagi.

.

.

Suasana siang di musim gugur tetap terasa dingin, tidak ada hawa hangat yang melintas sama sekali, alih-alih membekukan, hati Itachi justru dibanjiri rasa hangat, sementara kakinya terus menapak di lantai ruang tamu, senyumnya terkembang begitu sempurna, baginya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan hari ini, kencan pertama yang sukses bersama si Haruno, apa yang lebih bahagia daripada itu?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan tanda tanya besar, tak pernah lebih besar dari hari ini.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, hanya untuk memastikan raut heran di wajah adiknya yang semakin menjadi, "Apa yang terjadi?" dia tertawa pelan, "Yang terjadi seperti biasanya."

"Ku pikir tidak, senyummu terlalu lebar jika sesuatu yang terjadi seperti biasanya," kakaknya yang lahir hanya berjarak 10 menit darinya itu memang misterius, menyimpan banyak rahasia yang terkadang tak ia pahami, "Apa ini berhubungan dengan toko roti?"

"Jika kau berpikir begitu," bahkan hari ini ia sama sekali tak datang ke toko roti keluarganya.

"Membingungkan," tak ada yang ia tanyakan lagi, kaki kurusnya melangkah ke ruang keluarga dan mulai menyalakan TV.

Lagipula Itachi tidak mungkin menceritakan kisah cintanya pada sang adik kan? Meski usia mereka sama, tapi baginya Sasuke hanyalah adik lelakinya yang kelewat polos dan tak mengerti hal-hal yang menyangkut kisah romansa, suatu hari nanti jika ia mampu menikahi gadis Haruno itu, Sasuke juga pasti mengerti, "Ibu kemana?"

"Dia ke rumah bibi Kushina, ada urusan katanya," jawabnya tanpa menoleh, "Jangan khawatir, makanan untukmu sudah tersedia di meja makan."

Itachi mengangguk, "Baguslah," tidak ada yang ingin ia katakan lagi, dan dengan ringan ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Angin sore musim gugur yang dingin menerbangkan helai-helai merah maple, menyisakan serakan daun-daun itu di jalanan yang sepi.

"Aku menangkapnya," sehelai daun maple tergenggam erat di tangan Sakura, sementara pemuda di dekatnya hanya terdiam dengan dahi mengernyit, "Ada yang bilang, jika bisa menangkap daun maple kau akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang berjalan bersamamu."

Itachi tetawa, gadis di hadapannya penuh dengan senyum ceria yang khas, selalu mampu membuat hatinya merasa bahagia, "Itu cuma mitos."

Tak terima dengan ungkapan kekasihnya, senyum Sakura mendadak pudar, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Uchiha sulung itu menggeleng, menambah kekesalan gadis itu, "Ya... aku memang tidak percaya, aku bahkan jatuh cinta padamu sebelum mampu menangkap daun maple itu."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Sakura seketika merona mendengar kalimat Itachi yang bernada datar itu, pemuda itu selalu mampu mengungkapkan kejutan dalam hal yang menyebalkan, "Begitu?"

"Ya," jawabnya masih dengan nada datar.

"Apa buktinya?"

Itachi menghela napas, "Buktinya?" dia terkekeh, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan itu, "Kau jelas tahu tanpa kuberi tahu."

Sakura memang tahu, Itachi mencintainya, ada yang bilang cinta tak perlu ungkapan sebab hal itu tercermin lewat tindakan, dan pemuda Uchiha itu telah begitu banyak membuktikannya, terlihat bodoh dan tampak serakah jika ia masih menuntut lebih.

Sementara gadisnya diam, Itachi mulai menatap dalam wajah di hadapannya, mengaguminya dengan berbagai ungkapan syukur pada Tuhan yang telah mempertemukan mereka.

.

.

Pada minggu ketiga musim gugur, Sasuke memaksakan diri menggantikan Itachi yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan ringan dan membuat tulang kakinya patah, awalnya tak ada yang mengizinkannya namun Sasuke terus memohon dengan alasan ia sudah dewasa, mereka semua seharusnya tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan keadaannya karena ia akan baik-baik saja, tak ada lagi yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Ayahnya sedang pergi ke Kyoto untuk mengunjungi cabang toko rotinya yang ada di sana, sementara sang ibu sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangganya, Sasuke ditemani beberapa karyawan di toko roti, namun tampaknya keadaan hari ini memang cukup baik dibanding hari-hari biasanya.

"Itachi kau tampak pucat," Sakura datang dengan wajah sumringah seperti biasanya, tak menyadari jika pemuda yang berdiri di meja kasir itu menatapnya heran setengah terkejut, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Maaf aku bukan Itachi."

Sakura tertawa, tak percaya dengan ungkapan Sasuke, "Hanya karena wajahmu lebih pucat kau berpura-pura menjadi orang lain?"

Kening si tampan itu mengernyit, "Aku memang bukan Itachi, aku Uchiha Sasuke, saudara kembarnya," mendapat keterkejutan yang aneh di wajah gadis cantik itu, Sasuke tersenyum, "Kami kembar identik, kau tidak bisa membedakan kami?"

Sakura diam beberapa saat, baru sadar jika nada bicara pemuda itu saja sudah beda dengan cara bicara Itachi, tapi kenapa kekasihnya itu tak pernah memberi tahunya jika dia sebenarnya memiliki kembaran, "Oh maafkan aku," katanya terlalu malu dengan tidakannya yang agak keterlaluan.

"Tidak masalah," dalam hati ia mengagumi betapa cantik gadis itu, senyum si gadis membuat hatinya terasa damai, "Mau datang untuk membeli roti?"

Haruno muda itu mengangguk, kakinya melangkah pelan menuju jajaran roti yang menjadi favoritnya, setelah membayar ia buru-buru meninggalkan toko tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membludak di dalam benak, mau bertanya pada pria yang tadi tapi sikap kalemnya membuatnya urung, Sasuke begitu irit senyum dan raut wajahnya terkesan kekanakan jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi.

Sakura sempat mengirim pesan pada Itachi, menceritakan tindakan bodohnya di depan Sasuke sambil bertanya kenapa hari ini bukan dia saja yang menjaga toko roti, Itachi menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutupi.

.

.

Sakura datang ke kediaman Uchiha di hari minggu pagi, buah-buahan segar menggantung dalam kantung plastik besar yang tergenggam di tangannya.

Yang membukakan pintu adalah sang ibu, agak terkejut memang dengan kehadiran gadis itu, namun setelah Sakura mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya, Mikoto mempersilahkannya masuk, tak ada perbincangan di ruang tamu karena gadis itu malah dipersilahkan masuk ke kamar Itachi.

"Ya Tuhan... bagaimana kau tak memberiku kabar jika kau baru saja terjatuh," Haruno geram bercampur khawatir, Itachi terkadang suka menutupi masalahnya.

"Ini tidak parah kok, aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu khawatir," dia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa pelan.

"Kau ini selalu seperti itu, aku bahkan jauh lebih khawatir," ia mendengus, berusaha memahami karakter Itachi, "Apa sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ku pikir begitu," atau mungkin tidak, kakinya memang agak terasa sakit meskipun tidak sesakit ketika pertama kali terluka.

"Aku merindukanmu," Sakura berucap pelan, semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipinya, "Padahal cuma 2 harikan kau tidak ada di toko roti, tapi rasanya seperti setahun."

"Oh ya?" tawanya kembali terdengar, sejujurnya ia lebih merindukan gadis itu.

Di dekat pintu kamar Itachi yang terbuka, Mikoto sedang berdiri di sana dengan kerutan di kening, dia mulai memahami hubungan mereka berdua, lebih dari sekedar teman, ia tahu sebab rasa cinta seolah terekspos jelas tiap kali mereka bertatapan.

.

.

Sasuke begitu bersemangat tiap kali pergi ke toko roti, alasannya sederhana karena Haruno Sakura akan selalu datang ke toko roti tiap siang menjelang sore, meski gadis itu hanya datang sebentar, namun gelombang rasa hangat akan memenuhi hatinya tatkala senyum sang gadis terkembang begitu sempurna.

Tubuhnya yang lemah akhirnya memberontak di pertengahan musim dingin, ketika angin yang berhembus tak pernah lagi bersahabat, dingin seolah membekukan bumi dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa.

Sasuke masuk rumah sakit, sementara Itachi kembali memaksakan diri untuk menjaga toko roti dengan kaki yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya, beberapa hari terus berada di rumah membuatnya cukup jenuh, dan kembali ke toko roti serasa kembali merajut kebahagiaan masa kecilnya.

"Kau belum menjenguk adikmu sejak kemarinkan?" ayahnya bertanya dari balik etalase yang berisi penuh roti.

"Ya, meskipun aku ingin aku belum sempat datang ke sana," matanya kembali mengecek roti-roti yang tersusun rapi tersebut, kemudian berjalan ke arah lain, memastikan bahwa roti pesanan para pelanggan sudah disiapkan dengan baik.

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit setelah ini, kau harus tahu keadaan Sasuke," permintaan sang ayah selalu menjadi sesuatu yang mutlak dan Itachi hanya mengangguk tanpa membantah.

Sekitar pukul 4 sore ia benar-benar datang ke rumah sakit, Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu ruang kamar inapnya.

"Itachi kau datang," dalam kalimatnya terselip rindu dan rasa sayang yang tersembunyi.

Itachi tertawa pelan melihat senyuman saudara kembarnya, "Tentu saja aku datang, bagaimana mungkin tidak?"

Mikoto tersenyum dalam wajah sayunya yang diliputi lelah, "Sasuke kira kau begitu sibuk dengan toko roti sampai melupakannya."

Mereka semua tertawa, tawa singkat yang sedikit mengobati luka hati masing-masing.

"Kau tahu tidak, selama 3 hari kau tidak datang ke toko roti Hanabi selalu menanyakanmu," Hanabi adalah gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun yang begitu menyukai Sasuke, "Dia bilang rindu dengan senyumanmu."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, tubuhnya yang bertumpu pada sandaran ranjang terlihat begitu ringkih, "Gadis kecil itu selalu mengingatkanku pada Hinata," iris hitamnya menatap intens sang kakak, "Kau masih ingat dengan Hinata?"

"Ya."

"Ku harap hal semacam itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi," wajah Sasuke sedikit meredup, "Karena aku tidak suka."

Ia paham betul apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, dulu ketika masih SMA mereka pernah menyukai gadis yang sama, namanya Hinata, gadis itu sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang mempesona, kekecewaan Sasuke tampak jelas ketika ia menyatakan cintanya pada si gadis namun gadis itu lebih memilih Itachi, biarpun Itachi memiliki perasaan yang sama ia tak menerima gadis itu, sadar bahwa ia tak mungkin melukai Sasuke, jadi ia nekat melukai hatinya sendiri dengan cara seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak akan terjadi lagi," ia berpikir begitu karena hatinya sudah jatuh pada gadis yang tepat sekarang dan selera Sasuke pasti masih sama seperti dulu, menyukai gadis yang super kalem dan kelewat sabar.

Beberapa saat tak ada yang mulai bicara, sementara Itachi mulai duduk di sofa dekat ibunya ia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan wanita setengah baya itu, "Jika ibu lelah, ibu bisa pulang dan beristirahat, biar aku saja yang menjaga Sasuke."

Sang ibu menghela napas, menatap ke arah putra bungsunya yang tersenyum tak keberatan, "Baiklah, ibu akan kembali 3 jam lagi," wanita itu melangkah dengan berat hati setelah memberikan nasehat pada Itachi, semua nasehat itu berisi serentetan kalimat tentang Sasuke, tampak sekali bahwa sang ibu sangat sayang pada adiknya tersebut.

.

.

Malam itu, suasana tampak hening dan salju di luar makin tebal tiap jamnya, ibu mereka tidak kembali lagi ke rumah sakit setelah menelepn dan mengatakan bahwa cuaca sedang buruk, badai salju tengah terjadi dan tak seorang pun berani keluar.

Sasuke membuka pembicaraan dengan topik Sakura, Itachi agak terkejut namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai respon, dalam hati ia tidak berhenti khawatir ketika percakapan mereka berlanjut lebih jauh.

"Ku pikir aku mencintainya," kalimat itu lolos dari mulut Sasuke, menyisakan keterkejutan tak terhingga dalam raut tampan sang kakak, "Bukankah dia begitu cantik?"

Tapi pikiran Itachi tak lagi berada di sana ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, sebab ia ketakutan bukan main, kenapa harus Sakura? Kenapa harus Sakura? Berkali-kali hatinya mengulang kata tak bermakna itu sementara Sasuke mengernyitkan kening melihatnya melamun dalam ruangan remang-remang.

"Itachi kau dengar aku kan?"

"Ha?" ia akhirnya sadar dari lamunan, menatap Sasuke dengan senyum dipaksakan yang tampak datar, "Kau mengatakan apa tadi?"

Pria bungsu itu mendecak kesal, biarpun begitu ia tetap mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Temanmu itu, Sakura, dia cantik sekali kan?"

Sakura memang cantik, namun cara bicara Sasuke yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada si Haruno itu membuat hatinya tak tenang, "Ya... ya... Sakura memang...cantik."

"Kau mau melamarkannya untukku?"

Kalimat itu membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti dan dunia tiba-tiba terasa tak menyenangkan, ia berharap itu cuma mimpi atau jika tidak begitu, ia berharap Sasuke hanya bercanda, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin melamar Sakura."

Detik berikutnya ia sadar, Sasuke tidak main-main dengan keinginannya, malam itu menjadi titik balik segalanya, bahwa mimpi-mimpinya yang pernah ia rajut dengan begitu teliti untuk membangun rumah tangga bersama Sakura harus kandas, keinginan yang begitu menjanjikan untuk memiliki anak bersama gadis itupun cuma tinggal kenangan yang tak akan pernah terwujud, lagipula ia tidak bisa membela diri untuk bersikap egois, ibunya akan lebih memilih menuruti keinginan Sasuke daripada keinginannya, dan lagi ia sudah berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi ia harus berusaha membahagiakan Sasuke, namun hatinya begitu sakit mengingat skenario Tuhan yang keterlaluan ini.

 **TBC**

Saya hanya menulis berdasarkan ide yang muncul di dalam benak, maaf jika banyak yang ga suka sama jalan ceritanya

Selain itu maaf juga kalau banyak typo dan kesalahan

Tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Allow

**PROMISES**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2 : ALLOW**

Permintaan seorang adik entah bagaimana bisa membuat seorang kakak rela melakukan apapun demi memenuhinya, bahkan jika itu akan membuatnya sengsara.

.

.

Itachi bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana, siang ini ia nekat mengajak Sakura ke kafe tempat biasa mereka kencan, dan tiap kali gadis itu mengajaknya bercanda dengan serangkaian kalimat yang harusnya membahagiakan, ia semakin tak tega mengatakannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu sih? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?" kerutan di kening Sakura menandakan kekesalannya yang dibuat-buat, ia pikir Itachi mungkin lelah menjaga Sasuke di rumah sakit, belum lagi pria itu juga memiliki tanggung jawab di toko rotinya.

"Aku senang, sungguh, tetaplah tersenyum agar kecantikanmu tidak pudar."

Pipi Sakura merona, dan tertawa pelan sebagai tanggapan, "Oh ya, aku belum menjenguk Sasuke, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Membahas masalah Sasuke membuatnya semakin bingung dengan situasi saat ini, "Anu...Sakura," dan ketimbang memperpanjang acara basa-basi mereka yang menambah kegelisahannya, ia pikir mengatakan apa maksudnya datang ke tempat ini adalah pilihan yang lebih baik, "Itu..."

"Ya? Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tatapan Sakura agak menuntut dan hal itu membuat Itachi ingin lari dari tempat itu.

Rasa takut dan khawatir menjalar di seluruh pembuluh darahnya, tapi ini tidak boleh ditunda lagi, harus dilakukan sekarang, "Ini tentang Sasuke."

Sakura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, kerutan di kening menambah kebingungannya yang semakin menjadi, "Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi menahan nafasnya, detak jantungnya kencang seperti nyaris meledak, "Kau tahukan jika Sasuke adalah adikku, dan aku begitu menyayanginya, beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Keantusiasan Sakura bukanlah pertanda bagus, "Dia...dia mencintaimu."

Gadis Haruno itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, matanya nyaris membulat dan gelombang rasa panas mengalir ke setiap inci tubuhnya, "A...apa?"

"Dia ingin aku melamarkanmu untuknya."

"Kau bohongkan?" Dunia rasanya terbalik seketika, dan ia seperti dijungkirkan dengan paksa.

"Aku juga menginginkan itu cuma bohong," pandangan nanar mata gadisnya tak mampu ia tatap, "Maafkan aku Sakura, kupikir sampai di sini saja hubungan kita."

"Itachi?" air matanya meleleh, hatinya sakit seolah jatuh begitu saja ke dasar perutnya, "Kau...kau... aku..." tangisnya pecah dan bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan apa maksudnya.

"Aku minta maaf, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku bingung," nafasnya terasa sesak, "Menikahlah dengannya."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, bukan dia, aku hanya akan menikah denganmu," apa-apaan Itachi itu?

"Dengarkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku pada ibu, kau harus menikah dengannya, aku melakukan ini agar dia bahagia," sebagai laki-laki yang tangguh ia tak mungkin menangis di depan Sakura bahkan jika dia ingin.

Kemarahan bercampur dengan rasa sedih dan kecewa, Sakura tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini, "Kau melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke, apa dia juga berpikiran untuk melakukan apapun untukmu? Kau selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia, apa dia juga melakukan itu untukmu? Dia begitu egois dan kau ingin aku menikahi pria egois seperti dia? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan, Sakura..."

"Kau punya tapi kau tidak mau memperjuangkannya."

Uchiha sulung itu tercekat, tak mampu berkata apapun lagi, kekecewaan gadisnya begitu kentara di wajah cantiknya yang basah oleh air mata, dia benar dalam sudut pandangnya namun Sakura juga tidak bisa disalahkan, mereka melihat kebenaran dalam sudut pandang masing-masing.

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit tak pernah sepi, beberapa suara samar-samar masih terdengar hingga tengah malam, sementara malam semakin beranjak, Itachi masih duduk termenung di sofa dekat Sasuke yang tertidur nyenyak, pikirannya sudah mirip labirin dengan jalan buntu yang tidak bisa dipecahkan.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya?" sang ibu bertanya pelan, tidak mau membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Ya," jawab Itachi penuh ketidak ikhlasan.

"Apa yang dikatakan gadis Haruno itu?" ekspresi sedih menutupi sebagian mimik wajahnya, dia tahu jika Sakura adalah bagian penting dari hidup putra sulungnya, namun ada yang lebih penting dari pada memikirkan hal itu.

"Ibu pasti tahu tanpa bertanya padaku," kalimatnya terkesan dingin dan kaku, namun suara yang pelan menyamarkan kesan tersebut.

"Ibu minta maaf, sayang."

Si pemuda menghela napas panjang, hatinya terasa sesak, seolah batu besar tengah diletakkan di atas dadanya, melihat mata sayu wanita itu membuatnya tak tega, namun rasa tidak diperlakukan dengan adil menguasainya hingga ke ubun-ubun, "Apa ibu menyayangiku?" kalimat itu lolos begitu saja, melihat sang ibu yang tercekat dengan pertanyaan itu menimbulkan semangat aneh bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" air di pelupuk mata wanita itu sudah nyaris menetes.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya, pikirannya kacau dan ia kesal karenanya, "Dari dulu aku sering mendengar ibu mengatakan bahwa ibu sangat menyayangi Sasuke," dia tersenyum miris, "Tapi ibu tidak pernah bilang jika ibu menyayangiku."

Mikoto memeluk erat putranya, dan benar-benar menangis setelah itu, "Ya Tuhan... nak, tentu saja ibu menyayangimu, kau juga anakku, kau lahir dari rahim yang sama dengan Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin ibu tak menyayangimu."

Barangkali itu benar, namun ada keraguan yang merongrong hati nuraninya, sifatnya yang begitu dewasa entah kenapa terlupakan begitu saja, namun... sejatinya dia hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merasa tertekan dan kehilangan semangat.

"Tapi Itachi... keadaanmu dan Sasuke berbeda, Tuhan memberikanmu lebih banyak nikmat dibanding Sasuke," putranya itu tetap diam, tak mengatakan apapun sebagai jawaban.

Dan nikmat yang diberikan Tuhan padanya membuatnya terjebak dalam tanggung jawab untuk selalu mengalah, itu dari dulu seolah memang mutlak baginya, ia belum lupa ketika masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SD, Sasuke tidak mengerjakan tugas matematikanya, anak itu merengek ketakutan akan mendapatkan hukuman dan sebagai kakak yang baik ia merelakan Sasuke membawa tugasnya, menyisakan dirinya dan hukuman berdiri di depan kelas hingga 1 jam lamanya, masih banyak lagi hal yang membuatnya harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan sang adik, jadi... kadang-kadang ia lelah dengan tanggung jawab itu.

Itachi melepaskan pelukan Mikoto dan wanita itu menatapnya sedih, linangan air matanya tersisa menyedihkan di wajahnya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya ketika melihat Itachi mulai melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, bu."

.

.

Pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Sakura diadakan di bulan maret, di awal musim semi, di mana tunas muda muncul di dahan yang sempat tak berdaun karena dinginnya musim.

Keadaan Sasuke sedikit lebih baik, dan semakin baik karena hari itu, ia nyaris tak pernah melihat senyuman sang adik yang begitu memukau tersebut, sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat begitu tinggi dan selama proses pernikahan berlangsung ia tahu lebih dari siapapun jika sang mempelai wanita agak kesusahan untuk menyunggingkan senyum lelahnya.

Si Haruno itu begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun putih pengantin, Itachi sempat berharap bahwa dialah yang berada di samping Sakura, meenggenggam tangan wanita itu dalam hangatnya cinta yang telah terukir di hati masing-masing, tapi takdir memang lain, apa yang bisa ia lalukan? Sementara lari dari kenyataan tak akan mengubah apapun.

Itachi tak bisa lupa, ketika ia mengucakan kata selamat yang begitu formal pada Sakura, seolah-olah mereka baru saling mengenal hari itu, senyum si gadis tersisa begitu menyedihkan sementara hati si pemuda ingin berteriak di tengah keramaian.

"Selamat adik kecilku yang manis, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebahagia ini," senyumnya kaku, sementara tubuhnya yang tengah merangkul Sasuke terasa seperti robot.

"Terima kasih Itachi."

Sasuke memang tidak pernah tahu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah mau tahu apa yang dirasakannya dan juga yang dipikirkannya, tapi hal itu tak menjadi alasan untuk membuatnya berhenti berusaha mengukir senyum di bibir tipis sang adik, meskipun ia begitu lelah, ini memang aneh tapi Itachi tak pernah bohong tentang betapa sayangnya ia pada Sasuke.

Ketika acara pernikahan itu hampir selesai, Itachi berdiri dengan bodohnya di dekat tumpukan bunga yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh para tamu untuk si pengantin, pria itu meletakkan sekumpulan bunga baby's breath yang terbungkus rapi di dalam plastik, ia memandang dalam bunga yang tampak tak menarik itu, tak seperti bunga-bunga dari para tamu undangan yang kebanyakan mawar, tapi... bukankah baby's breath berarti cinta sejati? Itulah yang ia rasakan pada Sakura, yang kini telah resmi menjadi istri adiknya.

.

.

Sore yang mendung, Itachi baru saja keluar dari minimarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, ia agak malas datang ke tempat seperti ini andai saja sang ibu tidak memohon karena banyaknya urusan rumah tangga yang harus dilakukan.

"Itachi..." suara yang datang dari belakang membuat si pemilik nama refleks menoleh.

"Hidan?" sementara pria yang memanggilnya berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka, Itachi bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda dengan rambut klimis itu di sini, tapi mereka tak membahas hal itu lebih panjang lagi.

Kaki mereka melangkah ke kafe terdekat, lama tak berjumpa membuat keduanya ingin membicarakan banyak hal bersama.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku datang ke toko rotimu, tapi kenapa Sasuke yang ada di sana?" Hidan mengerutkan kening, sementara kopi hangat mengepul dari cangkir di hadapannya.

"Dia sudah lumayan lama menggantikanku di sana," tawa pelan terdengar dipaksakan, "Bukankah dia begitu bersemangat, tidak seperti yang terakhir kali kau lihat."

Hidan mengangguk, "Dia sudah sembuh?"

"Mungkin," tapi penyakit Sasuke adalah bawaan dari lahir, bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk disembuhkan, "Entahlah, tapi aku merasa sedikit lega melihat perubahan itu."

"Ku dengar dia menikah dengan Sakura, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tatapannya tajam dan menuntut, melihat Itachi yang masih diam tak menjawab, ia melanjutkan, "Kau bilang kau begitu mencintai gadis itu, tapi dia malah menikah dengan adikmu, kadang aku tidak mengerti tentang takdir yang dirajut Tuhan untuk makhluknya."

Uchiha sulung itu malas membahas hal ini, dan ia tak mau membicarakan masalah takdir yang terkadang begitu rumit dan aneh, "Apa kau datang waktu itu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, lagipula aku sedang berada di Nagasaki, nenekku sakit waktu itu."

Itachi menyesap coklat hangatnya yang mulai agak dingin, mengecapnya pelan sebelum kembali fokus menatap Hidan, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Masih sama, aku bekerja di bengkel milik Tuan Orochimaru, dan jangan tanya bagaimana hidupku sekarang, karena tidak pernah ada perbedaan dengan terakhir kali kau tahu," ekspresinya agak kesal, namun Hidan terkadang memang seperti itu, "Hidupmu lebih sempurna daripada hidupku."

Itachi tersenyum miris, andai Hidan tahu bahwa hidupnya tak sesempurna itu, bisa jadi Hidan lebih bahagia namun tak mensyukuri nikmat tersebut.

.

.

Perpustakaan kota adalah tempat pelarian yang sempurna ketika kamar di rumah tidak lagi membuatnya nyaman, setelah mengunjungi toko roti dan mengecek pekerjaan Sasuke ia akan pergi ke tempat surganya para pecinta buku itu, ia tidak terlalu hobi membaca dan terkadang hanya duduk diam di bangku paling ujung dekat jendela, dari jendela itu ia bisa melihat bunga sakura yang berdiri di samping bangunan tua itu yang menampakkan bunga merah mudanya yang cantik.

Lagipula ada alasan lain kenapa ia tak betah berada di rumah sekarang, keberadaan Sakura menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia melakukan hal ini, segalanya menjadi canggung bahkan hanya untuk saling bertatapan, tiap kali mereka tak sengaja bertemu Itachi akan lebih dulu menurunkan pandangan, dan Sakura akan selalu kecewa dengan perlakuan itu, seolah ia tak lagi ada harganya di mata si Uchiha sulung.

"Hei... kemana teman cantikmu itu?" seorang pria berambut hitam menyapanya, dia Sai, si penjaga perpustakaan tersebut.

Itachi diam dan mengamati ekspresi lawan bicaranya, bingung harus menjawab apa dan ia lebih memilih tersenyum, "Kami sudah putus," katanya berusaha sehati-hati mungkin.

Wajah pucat Sai tampak sedikit terkejut, "Benarkah? Ya Tuhan... padahal hubungan kalian begitu baik, bahkan kupikir kalian mungkin saja bisa melanjutkan hubungan sampai tahap pernikahan."

Itachi tertawa pelan, itu yang ia harapkan, tapi yang terjadi tidak begitu, "Dia sudah menikah sejak 2 bulan lalu, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mengingatnya."

"Apa?" matanya nyaris membulat dan tatapannya semakin tajam ke arah Itachi, "Dia sudah menikah? Oh benar-benar gadis itu, kau begitu sempurna untuk ditinggalkan, kenapa dia meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku yang meninggalkannya."

Kening Shimura muda itu mengernyit, "Kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kupikir kau begitu mencintainya."

Ya memang benar, dan rasa cinta itu masih begitu pekat memenuhi hatinya, "Oh ayolah Sai, kita tidak sedang bermain twenty questions kan?"

Melihat tatapan lawan bicaranya yang mulai tampak jenuh ia tersenyum, menghentikan acara banyak tanyanya yang kadang menyebalkan, "Baiklah, itu rahasiamu dan aku tidak perlu tahu, begitu kan maksudmu."

"Kau begitu pintar sampai harus bertanya seperti itu."

Sai mendecih tapi kemudian tertawa menanggapi jawaban Itachi, pria itu terkadang bisa begitu dingin jika sedang kesal, "Kau mengolokku?"

Itachi nyaris menanggapi pertanyaan Sai, namun urung karena ponsel disakunya mendadak berbunyi, nama sang ibu tertera jelas di layar ponsel, tidak biasanya wanita itu menelfonnya, apakah ada hal yang penting? "Hallo ibu?"

Yang didengarnya pertama kali adalah suara tangis yang memilukan, "Sasuke...hiks dia, Sasuke... keadaannya memburuk, cepatlah ke rumah sakit."

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekalutannya ketika kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku, langkahnya begitu cepat saat keluar dari perpustakaan kota itu, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sai yang bahkan tak didengarnya.

.

.

Sasuke bekerja terlalu keras dan jatuh pingsan, itu yang dikatakan para pekerja di toko roti, namun sampai nyaris 2 hari pria itu tak kunjung sadarkan diri dan membuat semua anggota keluarga begitu panik.

Selama waktu yang menyedihkan itu, Itachi kembali diberatkan dengan tanggung jawab mengurus toko roti, bukannya dia mengeluh dengan hal itu, tapi setiap hari ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan keadaan adiknya, bagaimana kelelahan bisa membuat seseorang pingsan selama 2 hari?

Dihari ke 3 ketika ia tengah mengamati para pekerja yang begitu sibuk membuat roti, panggilan ibunya menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mengusik paginya, wanita itu dengan suara penuh semangat mengatakan padanya bahwa Sasuke baru saja siuman, "Kau orang yang pertama dia cari, datanglah ke mari, nak."

Tak perlu berpikir berulangkali lagi, ia segera pergi ke rumah sakit, mengemudikan mobilnya dengan gemuruh rindu yang terurai acak di hatinya.

Suasana rumah sakit entah kenapa agak lenggang pagi itu, dan langkahnya yang cepat sempat terhenti lantaran kehadiran Sakura, wanita itu baru saja keluar dari kamar inap Sasuke dan matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan yang tak dapat diartikan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

Itachi berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan seolah mereka tidak lagi perlu menyambung hubungan apapun, kakinya terhenti ketika tangannya nyaris membuka pintu, Sakura menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi kenapa sikapmu seperti ini? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku dan bersikap dingin seperti ini?" suara wanita itu parau, dan air matanya meleleh menyedihkan di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan lakukan ini," namun di luar dugaan karena Sakura sekarang bahkan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu, ku mohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini," tangisnya terdengar samar-samar.

Itachi ingin membiarkan posisi mereka seperti itu, tapi mengingat mereka sedang berada di tempat umum dan lagi ia tidak berhak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari istri adiknya, tangannya dengan paksa melepaskan kaitan tangan Sakura di pinggangnya, "Ini di tempat umum Sakura, jaga sikapmu."

Biarpun tak ada yang melihat mereka, dan lorong tempat mereka berdiri benar-benar sepi, tapi tetap saja ketakutan membayangi Itachi untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Aku nyaris tak peduli lagi dengan semua ini, aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu seperti itu," tangisnya begitu memilukan, ingin rasanya Itachi menggerakkan jemarinya dan menghapus air mata itu, tapi ia tetap diam dan tak menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Semua sudah berubah, jangan menangis seperti itu, orang lain akan mengira aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu," setelah berkata seperti itu, ia benar-benar membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar inap Sasuke, pintu kembali tertutup ketika suara sang adik memanggilnya dengan riang.

"Itachi, aku menunggumu sejak tadi," senyum di bibir tipisnya yang pucat tampak begitu manis, "Tapi aku mengerti kau sibuk."

Pemuda yang lebih tua menghela napas, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum sementara kakinya melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke, "Kau baru siuman dan bicaramu banyak sekali seperti ini, aku nyaris tak percaya jika kau baru sadar dari pingsan yang lama itu."

Tawa ayah dan ibunya terdengar nyaris bersamaan, mereka berdua duduk di sofa dekat jendela dan menatap dua putra mereka dengan mata nyaris tak berkedip, keduanya sudah besar, tidak ada yang lebih membuat orang tua bahagia selain melihat anak-anak mereka tumbuh dalam pengawasan mereka.

"Oh ya, aku melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu ketika kau datang, padahal dia sudah keluar dari tadi, omong-omong kenapa dia menangis?"

Itachi tak pernah berharap bahwa Sasuke menanyakan hal ini, karena jawabannya seperti menemukan jarum di dalam jerami, ia sempat menatap ekspresi kedua orang tuanya yang tampak heran, namun sang ibu sepertinya mengerti, "Mmm... itu, dia...mmm... dia bilang sangat bahagia ketika melihatmu telah sadar, ya... dia mengatakan itu sambil menangis, membuatku bingung karena aku takut orang lain akan mengira bahwa aku menyakitinya," seperti mengeluarkan batu yang tertinggal di tenggorokannya, itu menyakitkan sekaligus membuatnya lega.

"Dia menangis karena itu? padahal dia terlihat baik-baik saja di sini."

Wajah tak mengerti Sasuke membuatnya tersenyum, "Apa kau pernah mengerti perasaan wanita? Mereka begitu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya."

"Itachi sudah berada di sini, dan kau membicarakan hal lain? Bicarakan yang penting-penting saja, kakakmu juga pasti lelah bekerja," sang ibu menengahi, menyelamatkannya dari berbagai pertanyaan yang barangkali tak akan mampu dijawabnya.

Sementara mereka kembali berbicara tentang toko roti, tentang masa kanak-kanak dan berbagai hal seperti sepak bola, tawa Sasuke sesekali terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat semua terasa lebih baik.

Ayah mereka pamit beberapa saat kemudian, berkata bahwa ia yang akan mengurus toko roti dan mengatakan pada kedua putranya untuk tidak perlu khawatir.

"Dokter bilang, akan sangat fatal akibatnya jika dia dibiarkan kelelahan," suara ibunya pelan, Sasuke sudah lelap malam itu, "Tapi kau tahu sendiri setelah menikah dia bilang ingin menjadi senormal dirimu, padahal itu mustahil."

Itachi diam, pikirannya bercampur aduk, seperti berada di tempat lain namun ia begitu sadar raganya tetap berada di ruangan serba putih itu, "Ku pikir dia akan lebih baik jika dibiarkan seperti itu, tapi ternyata tidak."

Tangan Mikoto mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan sayang, "Aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian."

.

.

Siang di hari rabu yang terik, ibunya menangis dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, jantung Sasuke tak lagi berdetak dan napasnya mendadak berhenti, dengan kata lain dia sudah meninggal, Itachi tak percaya, bahkan ketika tubuh sang adik terbujur kaku dan ditutup kain putih sepenuhnya, tangan Sasuke seperti es dan wajah pucatnya membuatnya rindu dengan senyuman manja dan rengekan memohonnya yang tak pernah berubah di matanya.

Air matanya menetes, meskipun dalam kamus hidupnya seorang laki-laki pantang untuk menangis tapi ia tak bisa menahan emosi itu, dan membiarkannya mengalir bersama waktu.

Itachi berharap itu cuma mimpi, bahwa ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya Sasuke masih ada di dunia ini, atau jika tidak begitu ia ingin Sasuke hanya mengalami mati suri dan bisa hidup kembali, namun berapa kalipun ia memohon agar permintaannya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan, segalanya tidak ada yang berubah, tetap sama.

Suasana rumahnya di penuhi suara tangisan, menambah segalanya semakin pilu, pemuda Uchiha itu tak mampu lagi bertahan dalam tameng kuatnya, ia rapuh dan sebagai kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya, tubuhnya terasa seperti disambar petir, barangkali rasa sakitnya seperti itu.

Sang ayah menepuk pundaknya, menenangkan dengan beberapa kalimat nasehat yang berlalu begitu saja, terbawa angin menyedihkan yang menyelimuti atmosfer keluarga mereka.

"Relakan dia."

"Aku sedang berusaha, yah," kalimat itu meluncur bersamaan dengan gelombang rasa panas yang terasa membakar kedua matanya.

Itachi melihat Sakura, yang beberapa kali mengusap air matanya, wanita itu juga merasa kehilangan, dan ia mulai mengira-ngira apakah Sakura mulai memiliki rasa pada Sasuke?

.

.

Ketika sore nyaris branjak malam, pemakaman itu sepi dengan langkah-langkah yang mulai meninggalkannya, namun Itachi dan Sakura masih berada di sana, terbuai dalam pikiran masing-masing, saling diam bahkan tanpa menatap satu sama lain.

Angin akhir musim semi berhembus lembut, membelai kulit keduanya dengan sentuhan yang aneh.

"Apakah sandiwara ini akan terus dilanjutkan?" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, ia tidak bisa terus diam dan membiarkan rasa canggung mengusainya.

Itachi masih diam, menatap nisan Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong, ia tidak benar-benar mendengar apa yang tengah diucapkan wanita itu.

"Aku hamil."

Stelah pernyataan itu, Itachi baru menolehkan kepalanya, melihat bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipi Sakura, "Apa?"

"Aku hamil dan Sasuke meninggal, aku tanya padamu apakah sandiwara ini masih ingin kau lanjutkan?" suaranya pelan namun penuh penekanan, menahan isakannya yang nyaris tak mampu lagi disembunyikan.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sakura, tak percaya dengan pengakuan wanita itu barusan, Sakura hamil? "Tentu saja, semua ini harus dilanjutkan."

Sakura tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi, kekecewaan tampak jelas di kedua matanya, "Padahal kupikir setelah mengetahui hal ini kau akan mau bertanggung jawab, menikahiku dan menjadi ayah bagi anakku."

Itachi menelan ludah, kegelisahannya membayang jelas dalam wajahnya yang kelelahan, "Itu tidak mungkin, tapi aku bisa menjadi ayah kedua bagi bayimu nanti, tanpa harus menikahimu," direngkuhnya gadis itu dalam pelukannya, kerinduan mengalir deras bersama aliran darahnya, rasanya seperti menyiramkan air dalam tanah yang tandus, cinta yang masih tersisa akan menjadi rahasia yang tak perlu diumumkan.

Sakura terus menangis, tangannya semakin erat setiap detiknya seolah jika ia melepaskan Itachi maka ia akan kehilangan pria itu lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Itachi."

Itachi tak menjawab, ia diam namun hatinya tak berhenti menggumamkan kata cinta.

.

.

 **8 tahun kemudian**

Itachi berdiri dengan senyuman bahagia ketika kakinya baru saja menapak di depan rumah dengan cat hijau muda yang sederhana, rumah itu tampak indah dengan tanaman yang menunjukkan bunga cantiknya, manik hitamnya tak berhenti menatap gadis 7 tahun yang sibuk menyirami bunga di sore yang cerah itu, musim semi terlihat semakin indah dengan awan-awan putih yang menggantung di langit.

Gadis itu menoleh, terkejut lalu tersenyum, "Paman Itachi..." nada riang panggilan itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah lama pergi.

Itachi tertawa, merentangkan tangannya ketika keponakan kecilnya berlari dan menghambur ke pelukannya, "Kau sudah besar Sarada."

Gadis itu cekikikan dalam pelukannya, "Aku merindukan paman, paman sudah lama sekali tidak datang kemari."

"Kau tahu, paman sibuk."

Sarada melepas pelukannya, menarik tangan Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Ibu... paman datang."

Suara riuh terdengar dari dapur, tampaknya Sakura sedag sibuk memasak, "Suruh dia duduk dulu, ibu akan segera menemuinya," dia menyahut tanpa menampakkan dirinya.

"Ibu masih memasak, jadi aku akan mengajak paman melihat album kenangan," kaki mungilnya berlari ke arah kamar dan kembali dengan sebuah benda menyerupai buku namun tampak tebal, senyumnya mengembang sangat lebar, "Di sini ada banyak sekali foto masa kecil paman dan ayah, paman bisa menceritakan sedikit kan?"

Itachi mengernyitkan kening, "Bagaimana jika paman sudah lupa kejadiannya?"

"Paman pasti bercanda, ibu bilang ingatan paman sangat bagus."

Pria itu tersenyum dan menyerah, mengambil album dari tangan mungil keponakannya dan mulai membalik sampulnya, di halaman pertama ia melihat foto ulang tahunnyayang ke 7 di mana ia berdiri di samping ranjang rumah sakit sedangkan Sasuke terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur, ekspresi wajahnya tidak tampak baik waktu itu, karena ia bahkan terlihat ingin menangis, suatu gelombang nyeri menyerang hatinya saat ingat kejadian tersebut, "Ini ulang tahun paman dan ayahmu yang ke 7."

"Kenapa ayah tidur?"

Tangannya mengelus kepala keponakannya, "Dia sedang sakit saat itu."

Sarada mengangguk, sementara Itachi dan si gadis kecil terus melanjutkan acara bercerita mereka mengenai foto masa lalu, Sakura diam-diam berdiri di ambang pintu dapur mengamati mereka, andai Itachi adalah suaminya apakah keluarga mereka akan seharmonis ini? Air matanya nyaris meleleh tapi buru-buru dihapusnya.

"Paman terlihat begitu mirip dengan ayah, aku hampir tidak bisa membedakannya," telunjuk Sarada berhenti di foto pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke, di mana Itachi yang tersenyum menyedihkan tengah berdiri di samping Sasuke, benar... mereka terlihat mirip.

Pria itu tertawa, "Kami memang saudara kembar."

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut, "Kalau begitu apa aku boleh memanggilmu ayah?"

Tertegun dan tak bisa menjawab, begitu pun Sakura yang terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan putrinya, pada akhirnya pria itu tersenyum, "Aku pamanmu bukan ayahmu, tapi jika kau ingin memanggilku ayah, mungkin itu tidak masalah."

Sarada tertawa senang, dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya membalik halaman demi halaman album foto tersebut.

Itachi tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Sakura, mata mereka bertemu dan saling melemparkan pandangan yang sama-sama tak bisa diartikan, namun ketika senyum Sakura akhirnya terlukis di bibirnya yang tipis, pria itu dengan ragu mulai membalas senyumannya.

' _Aku telah membuat banyak janji pada orang-orang yang hadir di hidupku, dan aku juga berusaha menepati janji-janji itu, namun satu hal yang aku ingkari, bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang juga kau cintai, maafkan aku Sasuke.'_

 **END**

Sweatdrop...

Kok akhirnya meksa banget gini ya?#tutup muka pakai panci

awalnya mau dibuat berchapter yang lumayan panjang, tapi idenya mentok cuma sampai sini, ya terpaksa jadi twoshoot aja

Aku ucapkan terima kasih buat para readers semua yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk baca fic aneh ini, buat yang sudah meninggalkan review dan fav fic ini, maaf jika akhirnya ga sesuai dengan harapan, #semoga ga kecewa

Tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya...


End file.
